(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
(ii) Related Art
There is known a FET (Field Effect Transistor) as a semiconductor device suitable for amplifying in a high frequency band of a micro wave, a quasi-millimeter wave, a millimeter wave or the like. It is supposed that an epi resistor or a chip resistor is electrically coupled between gate pads adjacent to each other in the FET in order to suppress a loop oscillation of an odd mode. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-316744 discloses that an oscillation preventing circuit is provided in a gate bias circuit in order to suppress an oscillation caused by a leak current between a gate and a source.